<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touchin' the stars (then draggin' them down to earth) by NaomiGnome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244263">touchin' the stars (then draggin' them down to earth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiGnome/pseuds/NaomiGnome'>NaomiGnome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Matchmaking, Post-Canon, jaime and brienne retired happily to Tarth and had a child, just some fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiGnome/pseuds/NaomiGnome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Catelyn Lannister of Tarth ran her fork through a potato, viciously and without mercy. Jaime was briefly reminded of a Stark soldier that had met a similar fate through his lady wife. He and Brienne exchanged glances, before looking to their daughter with increasing concern.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Catelyn murmured under her breath so quietly Jaime almost did not catch it. “Stupid Eddard Baratheon.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Their daughter is upset. Brienne is amused. Jaime is clueless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touchin' the stars (then draggin' them down to earth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look! A fic that is definitely not my exchange fic (I'm working on it, I promise).</p><p>The title is from a song called Summer Feelings by Lennon Stella. It's a vibe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catelyn Lannister of Tarth ran her fork through a potato, viciously and without mercy. Jaime was briefly reminded of a Stark soldier that had met a similar fate through his lady wife. He and Brienne exchanged glances, before looking to their daughter with increasing concern. </p><p>“Cat,” Jaime ventured cautiously.</p><p>“Father,” the tone was so like her mother’s that Jaime had to bite back a grin. </p><p>“What’s the matter Cat? Do you no longer wish to go? You were so excited to be fostered at Winterfell.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine. At Winterfell, I’m sure it will be fine. It is just the journey there. My company is--” Jaime watched his daughter murder another potato with growing amusement.</p><p>Brienne opened her mouth in confusion, but stopped when Jaime held up his hand to her. He said to his daughter with a smirk, “You don’t like poor cousin Cleos? He came all the way from the Riverlands to escort you.”</p><p>Catelyn looked exasperated, “<i>No</i>, Cleos is fine. It’s--” The flush on her cheeks became apparent, and even though it never quite reached the hue her mother could achieve, it was again so close, that Jaime stifled a chuckle. Brienne threw him a dirty look. </p><p>“Sweetling?”</p><p>Catelyn murmured under her breath so quietly Jaime almost did not catch it. “Stupid Eddard Baratheon.”</p><p>“Ah,” Brienne’s eyebrows rose into pale little hills, as her eyes sharpened in understanding. Jaime stifled another chuckle. </p><p>Cat had been a thorn in young Eddard (fondly called ‘Ned’ by everyone but Cat) Baratheon’s side ever since she was born and he was but two years old. Likewise, he had become a thorn in <i>her</i> side as they grew older. They had spent several summers together, beating and berating each other on the beaches of Tarth or the shores of Storm's End, while their mothers (and to a lesser degree, their fathers) trained and talked of old days and oversaw the political matters of The Stormlands. They were bitter rivals in swordplay (Cat was better) and archery (where Ned had the edge) and had even come to blows (one summer when she was ten and he was ten and two) that had resulted in both of them falling cliffside, breaking a few limbs between them. It was a vicious rivalry only softened by familial affection, although Jaime had hoped that they would be somewhat friends by now. Otherwise, their joint fostering in Winterfell supervised by Ned’s Uncle Jon and Aunt Sansa would be a tremulous ordeal.  </p><p>Jaime quipped, not quite able to keep the mirth from his tone, “What is wrong with Ned now?” </p><p>The boy had just left to cross back over Shipbreaker’s Bay last evening, delivering a message from his father, learning the ropes of his future as Lord Baratheon, Warden of the South. In one sennight, both he and Cat would be venturing North for a year to foster a good relationship with the Northern Kingdom (but more so that Sansa could see her nephew, sister, former sworn-sword and former sworn-sword’s daughter). </p><p>Cat’s face bunched up as she began to rant, “He’s just so full of himself. He talks so big because,” her voice adopted a mocking tone, “‘he’s the future ‘Warden of the South’. So what? <i>I’m the future Evenstar</i>. And then he thinks that his own parents’ achievements belittle me? So his mother killed the Night King? <i>My parents have killed a king each!?</i>. But <i>no</i>.” Her face was growing redder by the word. “He had to laugh straight at my face with his stupid voice, and stupid hair, and <i>stupid eyes</i>.” She stabbed another potato. </p><p>Jaime felt his blood prickle in defense of his daughter. If young Ned was making japes at Cat, regardless of his future authority--he started when Brienne pressed her hand gently against his unknowingly clenched fist and regarded him with gentle, knowing eyes.</p><p>“Cat,” Brienne said in her calm, cooling voice, “I’m sure Ned was not intending to belittle you. Did you not beat him in sparring today?”</p><p>“I did,” Cat answered smugly. </p><p>“So perhaps he was simply reacting to his own loss by lashing out at you. Which doesn’t excuse him, but sweetling,” Cat looked up at her mother who was smiling at her exasperatedly, “Do not let him get under your skin. You’ve known each other all your lives, there is no truly bad blood there. And did he not help you when those village boys were causing trouble?” </p><p>This was the first that Jaime had heard of any village boys giving any sort of trouble. </p><p>Cat chewed the remainder of her meal thoughtfully, “Yes, he did. He punched those bastards’ teeth out after they called me--” she paused, wide-eyed, glancing at Jaime, and then whispered the word so quietly, her hope that they would not hear was obvious. </p><p>“They called you <i>what</i>?!” Jaime roared, all conversation concerning Ned Baratheon flew out the castle window along with the knife that had soared when Jaime jumped from his seat in a rage. </p><p>*********</p><p>Cat hugged Jaime, and he hugged his daughter tightly in return. </p><p>“Your mother and I will see you in three moons time, for the tourney.” Jaime didn’t realize now how anxious he was seeing his daughter off. Holding her like this gave him brief, bitter flashbacks to how he had held Myrcella before her untimely demise. His grip tightened.</p><p>“Father, I cannot breathe.” He let go immediately, with a wetter laugh than he’d like to admit. “Three moons, my little lion. Although, not so little anymore.” He ruffled her head awkwardly, as she was only a few inches shorter than him. “You’ll be taller than the Hound by the time we see you again!” </p><p>Cat shoved at her father playfully, before curtsying lightly to Brienne. Brienne smiled gently and pulled her into a tight hug, “Be safe, and mind Her Grace.”</p><p>Cat squeezed her mother one last time before breaking off, “I will. Safe travels to you, too.” She smiled softly at the both of them.</p><p>“My lady Catelyn!” A boyish, teasing voice called out behind her. Immediately, Cat’s face morphed into a scowl so like Brienne’s, Jaime couldn’t help but guffaw. Her flush of anger glowed high on her cheeks. </p><p>Eddard “Ned” Baratheon stood gangly and tall (but not quite as tall as Cat) next to a trio of horses and Cat’s cousin Cleos, who was already looking like he regretted every decision of his life. His dark hair was freshly cut and groomed, and in his travellers tunic and breeches lined in yellow and accented in black, Ned looked every inch the Baratheon he was, save for his dark grey eyes that howled Stark.</p><p>Cat turned away from Brienne and Jaime, and replied with a sickly sweet mocking tone, “Yes, my lord Eddard?”</p><p>Ned frowned, just as he annoyed Cat by calling her by her full name (which she rarely responded to), Cat retaliated by being the only one in informal company to call him Eddard. However, he quickly recovered and smiled a wolfish grin that was all japes. </p><p>“The daylight is going, my lady Catelyn. I would like to depart and arrive at Winterfell before my next nameday.” He turned his eyes to Jaime and Brienne, and bowed respectfully, “My Lady Evenstar, my Lord.” </p><p>Brienne offered a polite smile, while Jaime offered up his own leonine smile. In the sun, Ned’s teeth glinted charmingly and Jaime could feel the heat and anger radiate off his daughter. She turned to her parents one more offering one last hug to each. </p><p>“I packed some rope, in the event that he causes you true grief, and you need to tie him up.” Jaime whispered to Cat, in earshot of Brienne. Cat’s ears burned and Brienne furrowed her brows at him. </p><p>Cat then stalked over to her travelling companions, shoved Ned (who laughed) and mounted her horse. She waved one last time before trotting away. Jaime was overcome with the spitting image of Brienne riding away from him, he forgot to breathe for a moment. He turned to his lady wife to lighten his mood. </p><p>“Don’t think Gendry will get the marriage union opportunity he was fishing for.” he said with a laugh. </p><p>Brienne looked at him sharply, “Gendry is considering an engagement between Cat and Ned?” </p><p><i>Cat and Ned</i>. Jaime snorted, “Yes, but it won’t very well happen, since they hate each other so much.” </p><p>Brienne looked confused. “She hates him?”  </p><p>“Yes, did you not see them?” Jaime laughed, “She is so like her mother.” He grinned at his lady wife. “Perhaps, she will chain him up and drag him halfway across Westeros.” Jaime snickered in glee, “Maybe she will try to drown him. As you did, when you hated me.”</p><p>Brienne frowned at him. “Jaime, I do not think that Cat <i>hates</i> him.”</p><p>“The looks of loathing between them, wench? She was flushed with anger. I’m crippled, not blind. Also, look at you, you look so concerned, what would that look be if not for concern over their animosity?”</p><p>Brienne turned to him fully, in disbelief. Marriage had made their banter more easy-going and she was more readily prepared to jape with him. He could tell one was coming from the uptick in the corner of her lips. He pressed back the temptation to kiss her, in favor of letting her speak. </p><p>Her tone was light, “Did <i>you</i> not see them?”</p><p>“...Yes. Are you implying that they do not hate each other?”</p><p>“<i>Jaime</i>,” she giggled, a sound so rare from her lips Jaime simply stared. She tried again, “I am concerned, because I think they do not hate each other <i>at all</i> and that their constant companionship in Winterfell will grant Gendry's wishes far sooner than any of us would hope.”</p><p>“<i>What?</i>” Jaime shook his head, chuckling, "Winterfell is not the warmest, most welcoming place. Mere companionship would not sway them. Whoever heard of any passionate love inside Winterfell? Even their namesakes built their love 'brick by brick'." </p><p>Brienne looked at him dryly, "Really? No cases of passionate love inside Winterfell? No instances of any sort?"</p><p>Jaime scoffed before looping his arm around her waist, pulling Brienne to him. "We were different, wife. We had history." </p><p>"Ah, yes, a history that involved dragging you through Westeros tied up, and nearly drowning you. As Cat is so ready to do to her own companion, with whom she has fifteen years worth of her own history." </p><p>"She is like you in so many ways, my love." Jaime grinned, keeping a charade of cheshire easiness in lieu of a growing paternal panic. "She wouldn't be swayed by mere charm and boyish cockiness. Don't forget, I had to lose my hand, confess my deepest secrets, save you from a bear, and outfit you with a suit of armor, squire, and a Valerian steel sword before you fell for my charms. You do not fall in love so easily, neither will she."</p><p>Brienne laughed in his face outright and pulled his face close, lips touching his in comfort before saying laughingly, "She is like me," She agrees, "In everything but looks."</p><p>Jaime kisses her, and she pulled back unfinished. She regarded Jaime with a mischievous smile, "And Ned Baratheon is nothing like Renly Baratheon <i>except in looks.</i>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, Jaime. </p><p>This Cleos is a Frey named after poor cousin Cleos. I'll pour one out to you bud, if the arrow wasn't going to get you, the UST between Jaime and Brienne would have. </p><p>In this, Jaime stayed in Winterfell and grieved Cersei with lots of support from his Lady Knight. It's unknown who killed Cersei, but Arya Stark returned with the Hound saying that her list was complete. Dany did not go mad, but did organize a counsel to help rule Westeros. Also gave her gal pal Sansa sovereign rule of the North, with Jon serving there as an ambassador from the Six Kingdoms.  The Hound is the Lord Commander of Sansa's Queensguard. Arya did her fair share of exploring and made a habit of docking in Shipbreaker's Bay, eventually getting homesick and settling in with Gendry, still not a lady but very much with child. Her antsy ways are curbed by frequent visits to Tarth and sparring with the Evenstar.  Brienne had returned to Tarth, with Jaime, due to her father's ailing health and to help assist Gendry in trying to balance being the new Lord of Storm's End. Selwyn Tarth was able to hold his granddaughter before passing away in his sleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>